


Easy (Or, Finn's good day)

by Jamjam494



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Kurt really likes sex okay?!, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, little bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjam494/pseuds/Jamjam494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Finn day was going just fine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy (Or, Finn's good day)

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place roughly around mid-late season 2. Kurt met Blaine but didn't go to Dalton.

Finn Hudson thought today was a good day. It started with Kurt letting him sleep in (a thing that very rarely happened since the marriage) and then making him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. The smaller boy hadn't even complained when Finn drenched them in syrup and proceeded to make a mess on the counter. That had worried Finn worried, but instead of getting angry Kurt just shook his head and laughed.

 

The day got better when his brain kicked in and he realized it was Saturday. That meant no football practice, no rehearsals, and (since breaking up with Rachel) no lectures on million and one things he neither understood nor cared about. Seriously, who needs to know absolute history of Broadway?

 

One thing about this day that wasn't good however, was the fact that Kurt wasn't home. After breakfast he'd informed Finn of his date with Blaine, pointedly ignoring the taller boy's grumbling about stupid hobbits not poking around where they don't belong. He'd left the house with a smile, and Finn certainly didn't want to be the one to ruin Kurt's day, so he hopped on the couch for a movie marathon.

 

Three hours later he was half way through Predator (coolest alien ever) when he heard a vehicle pull up. He figured it was him mom or Burt, so he paid it no mind. But the slamming of the front door followed by angry footsteps and muttering made him jump, and soon after Kurt was making his way into the living room and plopping next to Finn.

 

“I cannot believe that bastard!” Kurt seethed, “Who the hell does he think he is, a goddamn saint?”

 

“Uhh,” Finn started, but Kurt's sharp look his way sealed his mouth shut.

 

“Can you believe him? That son of a bitch said I was too easy!”

 

Now Finn was pissed. That was not cool. “But you're not easy,” he said earnestly, “You just really like sex.”

 

Kurt's grateful look made his heart melt. The hobbit was defenitely going to pay. He'd call Puck later and they'd plot. But for now he simply reached out and pulled Kurt onto his lap, the smaller boy easily letting himself be manhandled. “You wanna tell what happened?” Finn asked gently.

 

“Only because you're you,” Kurt replied from Finn's chest. And if he noticed Finn's heart burst in said chest he didn't say. He leaned back and looked Finn in the eye. “So we met up at the Lima Bean, and I got there first so I got us our coffee orders and a muffin, and got us a table. A few minutes later he got there and we started talking, and blah blah blah.”

 

“So after a while I started flirting. You know, batting my eyelashes, rubbing his thigh with foot, that stuff. And all of a sudden he backs up and starts telling me how I shouldn't be so forward and that he wanted to take things slow and make sure we know each other before we lose our virginity. I laughed and told him I wasn't a virgin, because seriously, I haven't been a virgin since freshman year. Do I look like a virgin?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

 

“I dunno,” Finn replied. “What does a virgin look like?”

 

Kurt's only response on the matter was a contemplative _hmm_ before he got back to his story.

 

“So I tell him I'm not a virgin, and God Finn, I swear his eyes bugged out of his head. He asked how many people I've slept with so I told him it was like 9. Nine's not a big deal, right? I mean it's pretty much sainthood compared to Puck or Santana. And then he starts freaking out, saying I shouldn't be slutting around when I can wait for a 'real relationship' and be happy” Kurt spat around his air quotes. Finn gave him his best _the fuck_ look. Yup, the hobbit was definitely dead.

 

“And I told him I was happy because why have orgasms with one person when you can have them with a bunch? That just doesn't make sense.” Kurt took a deep breath. “And then the little bastard had the nerve to say that I wasn't happy, I was just _easy_! So I punched him, threw my coffee in his face and came back here.” Kurt looked up to Finn with a sad face. “He wasn't right was he?”

 

Dead. Completely dead. So dead he wouldn't even come back as a zombie. So dead any future grandchildren would all drop with him in the messed up future they'd have to come from. 

 

Moving his hands from Kurt's waist he cupped the smaller boy's face and looked him dead in the eye. “Kurt of course he was wrong! Liking sex doesn't make you easy, it makes you Puck.” The laugh that burst from Kurt's mouth was totally worth it. “And it's not like you still sleep with those 9 people. You only sleep with me, Puck, and Sam now, remember? You sat down and explained it to me that night we got drunk at Santana's. You sleep with Sam because his mouth was made for blowjobs, and umm... what's that thing where he goes down on your butt again?

 

“Rimjobs Finn,” Kurt answered with a chuckle, “They're called rimjobs.”

 

“Oh yeah, those. And you sleep with Puck because he's like really awesome at sex and always makes you cum at least twice before he does.” Finn took a brief pause, wondering if he should tell Kurt something. After a few moments he decided yes, he would. “Also, I'm pretty sure he does that because he'd totally in love with you and thinks if gives you the best sex you'll date him,” he finished. He honestly hoped they did date; Kurt calmed Puck down, and Puck helped Kurt unwind. Also he had a weird fuzzy feeling in his gut that they'd be totally down for threesomes. Because those were awesome.

 

“What about you?” Kurt asked softly, “Why do I sleep with you?”

 

Finn couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks. “Because I make you feel special, and wanted, and you get to rub it in when you fight with Rachel.”

 

“And?”

 

The blush was now spreading down his chest, and coincidentally, so were Kurt's fingers. “And because I have really big hands and you like it when i finger you for hours,” he rushed. Kurt's hand was now playing with the waistband of his sweatpants as the pale boy gave Finn a shit eating smirk.

 

“You do have fantastic hands,” he agreed, “and they do reach all the right places.” One hand was now reaching into his pants, slipping past his boxers, and grasping his cock, which of course was standing at full attention. Kurt leaned forward and licked Finn's earlobe.

 

“But, Finn Hudson, I also like your cock. You're the same size as Puck, and yeah you might have a stamina problem, but when you come you always make sure your full attention is on getting me off. And I _really_ appreciate it.” he finished with a quick squeeze to the cock in his hand.

 

“So,” Kurt made sure to stretch the 'o'. “You wanna go upstairs and put this cock and those fingers to use?”

 

As Finn held Kurt's waist and carried him upstairs, the tall teen couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Today was definitely a good day.

 


End file.
